Stuck on Sharks
"Stuck on Sharks" is the 37th episode of Season 1 of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on October 17, 2011. The episode was written and directed by Chris Kratt. On March 20, 2012, "Stuck on Sharks" was first released on DVD as part of Wild Kratts: Predator Power. In this episode, the Kratt brothers find a remora, which inspires Aviva to make a remora-shaped submarine, and they use it to follow the remora, and later a great white shark. As they travel with the shark, they learn about its relationships with other sea animals, and the challenges it faces. Meanwhile, Chef Gourmand is searching for a great white shark and wants to use its fins for his own version of shark fin soup. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers find lemon sharks in a lemon shark nursery. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. Chris and Martin are searching for a great white shark when a remora sticks to Chris's Manta Rider, which Martin names Sucker-Head. Since great white sharks eat manta rays, the Kratt brothers realize that the only way to safely adventure with great white sharks is if they ride in a remora-themed submersible. Not long after returning back to the Tortuga, Aviva builds them the Remora Rocket Sub or just the Remora Sub. The Kratt brothers jump inside, miniaturize, and ride off. Meanwhile, Gourmand arrives at the docks and gets into a small fishing boat, ready to find something from the ocean to cook. The Remora Rocket Sub reaches a "cleaning station", where fish called cleaner fish pick unwanted stuff off of great white shark teeth. Sucker-Head latches onto one of the sharks, which Martin names Razor-Mouth. The Kratt brothers attach the Sub to Razor-Mouth's underbelly, and Razor-Mouth starts her long travel out to sea. They first encounter trouble when two orcas attack Razor-Mouth. After avoiding the orcas, they scan Razor-Mouth's body and find out that Razor-Mouth is an expecting mother – she has live shark pups developing in her. Not far away, Gourmand is using radar to detect a nearby school of tuna fish, since he knows that great white sharks eat tuna fish. Razor-Mouth smells the school of tuna fish, swims up, and chews on one. Gourmand nets Razor-Mouth, and consequently, the Kratt brothers resurface. Gourmand and the Kratt brothers notice each other, and afterwards Gourmand splashes the Kratt brothers and propels his boat away. Aviva immediately creates a Remora Power Disc and a Shark Power Disc, and Jimmy teleports them to Martin and Chris, respectively, who activate their Creature Power Suits. Martin latches onto to Gourmand's boat and pulls it backward. While Gourmand puts the engine on full power to counteract this, Chris leaps out of the water and flips open the cage holding Razor-Mouth, releasing her. Martin detaches, and Gourmand, with his boat still on full power, gets caught in the cage and his boat speeds away aimlessly. Later, the Kratt brothers reunite with the rest of the crew at a shark nursery and witness the birth of Razor-Mouth's pups. The show transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers help two scientists perform a check on a lemon shark. After they are done, the Kratt brothers conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters Humans *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z *Gourmand Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *'Great White Shark': Razor-Mouth *'Remora': Sucker-Head *Giant Oceanic Manta Ray (called Manta ray) *Bluestreak Cleaner Wrasse (called Cleaner fish) *Orca *Yellowfin Tuna (called Tuna fish) Mentioned Note: Mentioned animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Catshark * Dog * Sea turtle * Seal Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Whale shark * Hammerhead shark * Silky shark * Lemon shark Trivia * This is the first shark adventure. Key facts and Creature Moments * The symbiotic relationship between a great white shark and cleaner fish can be seen at places called "cleaning stations", in which cleaner fishes remove unwanted stuff from their teeth. * The suction organ on the front upper side of a remora is used to attach themselves to sea animals like sharks and rays. * Female great whites are usually larger than males. Gallery G.W. Shark Power.PNG|Chris in Shark Power Sharks-Wild Kratts-03.PNG|Chris and Martin are riding their Manta Riders. Sharks-Wild Kratts-04.png|Chris and Martin are scared a little bit by a shadow,… Sharks-Wild Kratts-05.png|…but there's only a harmless manta ray. Sharks-Wild Kratts-11.png|Chris is speaking. Sharks-Wild Kratts-22.PNG|Chris is telling: "Manta rays are harmless for humans, they only eat plankton." Sharks-Wild Kratts-07.png Sharks-Wild Kratts-08.png Sharks-Wild Kratts-23.PNG Sharks-Wild Kratts-10.png Sharks-Wild Kratts-09.png Sharks-Wild Kratts-17.png Sharks-Wild Kratts-12.png|A remora is tickling Chris. Sharks-Wild Kratts-24.PNG Sharks-Wild Kratts-14.png Sharks-Wild Kratts-16.png|The remora at close view Sharks-Wild Kratts-20.png|The remora is tickling Chris at his head, so Martin names it Sucker-Head. Sharks-Wild Kratts-25.png Sharks-Wild Kratts-18.png|A great white shark! Great White Shark-Wild Kratts.PNG Sharks-Wild Kratts-26.png Sharks-Wild Kratts-39.png chris with Remoras.PNG|Chris's head is surrounded by remoras. Sharks-Wild Kratts-40.png Sharks-Wild Kratts-15.png Remora-Wild Kratts.PNG Sharks-Wild Kratts-41.png Sharks-Wild Kratts-34.png|Aviva is finding out how remoras can stick to a shark's skin. Sharks-Wild Kratts-02.PNG|Aviva has almost finished the Remora Sub. Sharks-Wild Kratts-42.png Sharks-Wild Kratts-27.png|The Remora sub and the Kratt brothers inside are getting miniaturized, they have still normal size. Sharks-Wild Kratts-43.png|The Remora Rocket sub and the Kratt brothers inside are getting miniaturized, the process isn't finished yet. Sharks-Wild Kratts-45.PNG|Aviva is carryying the Remora Rocket Sub (with Chris and Martin inside) into the water. Sharks-Wild Kratts-44.png|Chris and Martin are swimming in the sub beside Sucker-Head. Sharks-Wild Kratts-28.png Sharks-Wild Kratts-37.png|Gourmand is arriving at a pier where his motorboat is anchored. Sharks-Wild Kratts-38.png|Gourmand is entering his boat. He wants to capture a wild animal to cook it, like at any time he appears. Sharks-Wild Kratts-30.png Sharks-Wild Kratts-33.png Sharks-Wild Kratts-31.png Sharks-Wild Kratts-36.png Sharks-Wild Kratts-32.png|The shark Martin named Razor-Mouth is keeping her mouth open because the remoras are cleaning her teeth from parasites. Sharks-Wild Kratts-35.png References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes written by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes with Villains Category:Episodes on home video